1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-layered laminated structures comprised of at least one layer of a polyamide, the layer being contiguous to a layer of polyethylene containing oxidized polyethylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laminates of polyamides with polyethylene are known in the art. These laminate structures, either in the form of films or sheets, can be fabricated into products such as food packaging, bottles, and the like. Such laminates offer both the advantages of polyamides, such as strength, abrasion resistance, low friction, heat resistance, and low gas permeability, as well as the cost advantage and low water permeability of polyethylene.
Although these polyamide/polyethylene laminates offer the aforementioned advantages, insufficient adhesion between the polyamide layer and the polyethylene layer reduces their strength and usefulness. This adhesion can be particularly low under certain conditions, such as high moisture levels or cold temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,176 discloses a multi-layered laminate having at least one layer of a polyamide such as polyepsiloncaprolactam containing an excess of terminal amine groups and at least one layer, opposing the polyamide layer, containing a polymer having pendant carboxylic acid groups, their salts, carbonates, or acid anhydrides.